Ada Apa Dengan Kiba?
by Kionkitchee
Summary: Kiba ngerasa dirinya abnormal, apakah penyebabnya? Fic ultahnya Kiba walau telat 3 hari hehehe. ShinoKiba, slight SasuNaru. Warning : OOC.


Disclaimer : Masashi Kshimoto ya?

Summary : Kiba ngerasa dirinya abnormal, apakah penyebabnya? Fic ultahnya Kiba walau telat 3 hari hehehe. ShinoKiba, slight SasuNaru. Warning : OOC.

A/N : fic ini mengandung OOC yang aseli OOC banget, dan bahasa yang super duper aneh, soalnya author lagi nyoba pake bahasa baku ternyata gagal total, terus karena ga tahan akhirnya di ubah lagi jadi bahasa ngaco. Pertama kali bikin fic ShinoKiba dan pake sudut pandang orang pertama (sumpah bingung abis), jadi kalau misalnya ada yang aneh bin ajaib dan tak pantas untuk dibaca, saya mohon maap sebesar-besarnya. Ow ya, kionkitchee mengucapkan selamat hari raya—eh salah, SELAMAT ULANG TAUN KIBA ^0^ (maap telat ehehehe)

Makasih buat Chika Yulker yang udah kasih inspirasi tentang ShinoKiba ^^

^.^.^.^.^.^

Aneh.. Suer aneh! Kenapa sih jadi aneh gini?!

Aku mengacak-acak rambut kaya orang gila yang berkutu banyak sebanyak tumpukan jerami. Aku bisa melihat tatapan aneh dan khawatir yang diberikan Hinata, juga Shino yang seperti biasa gak bisa diprediksi pikirannya. Nah ini dia yang aneh, tiap Shino ngeliat gua, tiba-tiba aja perut gua sakit, ngerasa mual-mual gimana gituh, tingkah gua dah kaya pasien RSJ, dah gitu muka jadi panas, seperti sekarang ini. Apa gua hamil ya?

"K-Kiba kun, ada apa? K-ketombean?" tanya Hinata yang mendekat ke arahku

"kagak, kagak ada apa-apa ko.. paling gara-gara latihan tadi kena kutu si Akamaru" jawabku sambil nyengir pada Hinata yang dibalas dengan helaan nafas lega di bibir mungilnya tapi juga mendapat gonggongan dari Akamaru.

"Hinata, bukannya kamu sudah harus pulang?" tanya Shino gak menghiraukan omonganku tadi

"eh?! Ah- iya! Terima kasih Shino-kun sudah mengingatkanku" dengan wajah merah, Hinata menundukkan kepalanya pada Shino begitu juga Shino dan membalikkan badannya ke arahku

"K-Kiba-kun, aku pulang duluan ya"

"Ah, iya! Hati-hati di jalan Hinata jangan lupa oleh-oleh ya!" kataku girang sambil melambaikan tangan pada Hinata

"hai, sampai bertemu besok!" setelah menganggukan kepalanya, Hinata pergi ke arah rumahnya

"kalau begitu aku juga pulang..." kata Shino

"eh?! M-mau pulang sekarang!?" gak tau kenapa tiba-tiba mulutku mengeluarkan pertanyaan aneh dengan suara yang bener-bener aneh. Kaya Suara orang kecewa gara-gara di PHK. memang apa salahnya kalo dia pulang, latihan kan udah selesai. Pliiiss deh gueeeeee!!

"ya, aku harus pergi belanja beli bahan makanan untuk nanti malam"

aku cuma merespon dengan bergumam. Berhubung gak tau lagi apa yang harus dikatakan, aku memustuskan untuk diem dan melihat Shino pergi... tapi sumpah! gue pengen banget bisa pulang bareng sama Shino!!

Heh?! mikir apa sih gue? Biasanya juga kan pulang bareng dia. aku melihat lagi ke arah Shino setelah bertarung dengan batinku yang nakal abis. Kuliat dia lagi ngeliat ke arahku, dan dengan kilatnya darah mulai berkumpul ke kepala membuat mukaku memerah kayak Hinata yang lagi malu, bahkan lebih parah.

k-kenapa Shino diam aja sih! gua kan jadi ga tau harus ngapa-ngapain!! Ah, gua tau tuh, mungkin dia ngerasa aneh sama gelagat gua! ya.. ya.. kayanya itu deh.. berarti biar Shino gak curiga, gue harus pulang sama dia, bukanya diem kaya sapi ompong disini.. eh kurang ajar, Gua bukan sapi ompong!! Tapi walaupun pengen pulang bareng,ko sekarang ga mau ya? abis jantung gua berdebar-debar gini tiap ngeliat dia. Aaaaaarrgh!! aku frustasi!! Sial, Shino masih melihat gua lagi! Daripada di bilang yang ngga-ngga mending gua pulang ama dia aja. Aneh.. rasanya akhir-akhir ini pikiran gua kacou abiiiisss!!

"pulang bareng ya Shino!" ujarku sambil menghampiri dan memukul pundaknya

"bukannya bisasanya juga bareng" sindir Shino tanpa ekspresi

Sial sial sial!! gua kaya orang bodoh ajaaa!! Akamaru menggonggong disebelahku, dan pas ku liat wajahnya, baru kali ini rasanya pengen banget gua smack down ni anjing tercinta. ya, dia tertawa gara-gara kebodohanku, udah dari kecil kita bareng terus, pasti dia tau apa yang gua pikirin.

"kan gua kira lu bakalan keganggu kalo gua ikut" kata gua ngasal, ga mau kalah dari Shino

"tadi siapa yang ribut-ribut mau beli cemilan selesai pulang dari latihan dan minta ditemani" gumam Shino tapi suaranya cukup untuk membuat telingaku memerah gara-gara malu. Makjan! Gua lupa banget, yang mau pergi kan gue.. pasti gue dikira sakit jiwa ama si Shino.

"berisik! Udah cepet jalan!"ujar gua kesel,dan mempercepat jalan ke toko yang di tuju. Shino dan Akamaru mengikuti dari belakang. Kayaknya si Akamaru berkomplotan sama Shino, dasar pengkhianat!

....Loading....

Sesampainya di toko, aku langsung pergi ke rak-rak makanan dan mengambil sebungkus daging kering, Akamaru menuggu kita di luar, sedangkan Shino lagi di tempat sayur-sayuran, dasar manusia serangga makannya sayuran melulu.

Pas lagi seru-serunya ngiler ngeliat makanan anjing buat Akamaru, terdengar suara berisik dari arah tempat peralatan kamar mandi. Ku pikir cuma anak-anak, tapi lama-kelamaan terdengar seperti bukan suara anak kecil. Saat kudekati tempat tersebut, suara tersebut makin jelas,gak salah lagi suara jelek itu punyanya Naruto dan satu lagi Sasuke. Ngapain mereka bergumel disitu yak? Ku intip ah~

Dan begitu ku lihat pemandangan di depan, itu mah bener siah, gua harus menahan bintilan yang bakalan muncul di mata gua. Di situ mereka berdua sedang melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya bagi mata anak kecil, mata ibu hamil, bahkan mataku aja udah memanas kayak nanas (kagak ada hubungannya!!). terlihat Sasuke memeluk Naruto dari belakang, dan Naruto yang sedang memegang mainan bebek (yang buat di bath tub itu loh) langsung memukul tangan yang udah merambat kemana-mana.. maksud kemana-mana ini beneran kemana-mana loh, suer!

" o-oi teme! Gua kan dah bilang jangan disini!" bisik Naruto yang masih mukulin tangan Sasuke kaya lagi membasmi nyamuk.

"diem dobe, kamu terusin aja milih-milihnya" bisik Sasuke di telinga Naruto. Dan terdengar suara 'rintihan' aneh dari mulut Naruto. Berhubung yang keliatan hanya kepala Sasuke, gua kaga tau apa yang dilakukan si cowok sok cakep itu pada Naruto. Tapi yang lebih parah sih tangan Sasuke yang kemana-mana itu tuh. Mereka ngapain siiiih!! Kalau mau melakukan hal yang ehem-mesum-ehem jangan di sini dong!

"mana bisa milih kalau situ megang-megang gini, teme!"

"kalau gitu ayo kita cepet pulang, gua dah gak sabar mau 'mandi'" bisik Sasuke dengan nada seduktifnya yang membuat muka Naruto udah hampir ga tahan buat meledak.

Dasar mesum si Sasuke ck ck ck!! wa kerjain ah~ ehehehehehehe... setelah menghembuskan napas dua kali, gua melolong lalu diteruskan dengan menggonggong layaknya anjing di malam hari yang ngeliat ada makhluk dunia lain.

Naruto yang kaget langsung secara tidak sengaja menyikut kepala Sasuke, membuat cowok berambut hitam tersebut kehilangan keseimbangan walau ga sampe jatuh dan menahan hidungnya biar ga mimisen.

"S-Sasuke lu dengar sesuatu ga?" tanya Naruto yang merinding ketakutan dan lupa kalau mereka sedang di toko nyang terang benderang , bukan di hutan belantara yang gelap gulita kaya gurita.

"baka! Itu kan---" sebelum Sasuke menyelesaikan bicaranya, tiba-tiba ni cowo mesum dapet ide cemerlang nan gemerlap. Sebenarnya dia tau kalau suara itu suara milik Kiba yang sengaja ngegganggu mereka.

"dengar apa honey?" tanya Sasuke menahan ketawa

"itu, suara anjing! Jangan-jangan ada apa-apa lagi di sini" kata Naruto ketakutan dan langsung memegang baju Sasuke

Ngeliat Naruto yang ketakutan, gua jadi pengen ngejailin lagi. Dasar Naruto bego, baru segitu udah takut, kekekekekekekekekek!!

Tapi ternyata suara cekikikan ga sengaja tadi terdengar sampai sana, membuat Naruto tambah takut dan spontan lompat ke pelukan Sasuke yang langsung menyeringai mesum.

"teme kita pulang aja yo" ajak Naruto yang menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Sasuke

Sasuke yang masih mengeluarkan smirk kurang ajarnya itu langsung mendekap Naruto "kan udah ku bilang tadi.. dah ga usah takut kan a'a disini. Yo kita pulang" kata Sasuke bergombal ria. Dan mereka pun pergi dari tempat tersebut meninggalkan maenan bebek yang terlupakan di lantai.

aku yang ngedenger kata ' A'a' tadi langsung merinding disko. Buset dah tuh orang, gombal ga kira-kira, si Naruto nje-nje aja lagi! Tapi emang enak tuh ngejailin si Naruto. mana bego banget lagi tuh anak masa kagak kenal sama suara keren kaya Ridho Roma ini.

"kiba..." bisik Shino dari belakangku, membuat aku langsung melompat kaget. Walau nafasnya ga berasa di leher tapi aku ngerasa bulu kuduk pada merinding semua, mungkin gara-gara suaranya kali ya.. tapi muka gua jadi memerah dan lebih parahnya lagi jantungku berdegup kenceng kaya orang sekarat.

"S—shino!! Ng-ngapain lu disini!" tanyaku, atau lebih tepatnya perintahku pada Shino untuk menjawab

"kamu sendiri ngapain disini? Ganggu orang itu gak baik loh"

"siapa juga yang ganggu orang pacaran!!" ujarku marah tapi dengan muka masih merah gara-gara pemandangan yang 'tidak baik untuk mata' plus suara Shino yang menggetarkan hati kaya lagi gempa bumi tadi.

"aku tidak bilang orang pacaran.." ucap Shino masih dengan nada datarnya

Karena merasa kalah dan terintimidasi dengan tatapan Shino, gue mulai kesel dan kabur dari tempat tersebut. "ayo pulang!!" tanpa menjawab perintahku, Shino mengikuti dari belakang.

Tapi memang hari ini sial banget, begitu keluar toko, hujan dah menyambut kita berdua. Deres aujubileh cuy! Gimana si Sasuke sama Naruto ya... ngapain gua mikir mereka berdua!! Paling juga si sasuke lagi 'begini' dan 'begituin' si Naru.

Suara Akamaru membuat daku bangun dari pikiran 'kacau' soal Sasuke dan Naruto. Ku hampiri anjing tercintaku yang imut-imut itu dan mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"sori Akamaru, kamu jadi basah deh.." ucapku pelan, Akamaru hanya memberikan senyuman dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya (aaaaw so sweeeet!!). melihat responnya yang mengharukan dari Akamaru, aku jadi tambah gemes sama dia dan memeluk erat partner sehidup sematiku itu.

" kau mau langsung pulang Kiba?" tanya Shino

"mm.. kayaknya ga dulu deh, deres banget nih! Rumah gua kan jauh dari sini"

"gimana kalo ke rumahku aja? Lagian kayanya hujannya bakal lama. Daripada nunggu seharian disini, lagian udah jam 6"

"heh!? k-ke rumah l-lu!" yang bener aja! Bisa pingsan gua kalo ke rumah dia, deket-deket dia aja udah kaya sekarat gimana kalo ke rumah dia dan Cuma berduaan di bawah satu atap (dia lupa kalo ada Akamaru ya??).

"mang knapa? Bukannya biasanya juga suka kerumah?"

"i-iya sih, ng.. ya gitu deh... ya... gitulah.." kataku ga jelas

"dasar aneh..." gumam Shino

"eh siah, maneh teh jangan kurang ajar ya! Ta' gigit juga koe lama-lama!!" responku yang ini lebih ga jelas, Shino dan Akamaru aja sampe ngangkat alis gitu

"iya iya... jadi gimana, mau?"

Setelah pemikiran panjang yang teramat panjang sampe-sampe menghabiskan waktu 15 menit, akhirnya aku setuju dengan tawarannya. Kita bertiga pun lari (kalo di Bleach namanya shunpo, ga tau kalo di Naruto)ke rumah shino.

....Loading....

"nih" kata Shino sambil melemparkan 2 handuk padaku, satu buatku dan satu lagi buat Akamaru. Plus satu set peralatan solat dibayar tunai... bukan! Dasar ni author geblek! Maksudnya satu set baju buat gua ganti.

"thanks!"ucapku sambil mengelap badan Akamaru

"kamu mandi duluan aja, aku mau bikin makan malam" kata Shino yang udah berjalan ke arah dapur

"yo" aku dan Akamaru pun ke kamar mandi

....Loading....

"huuuwaaaaa enaknya dingin-dingin mandi aer anget" ujarku setelah keluar dari kamar mandi, di temani dengan Akamaru

"Shino, gua dah selesei nih"kataku sambil duduk di ruang Tvnya

"kalau gitu, aku mandi dulu ya. Sudah kubuatkan coklat panas, kalau mau ambil saja di dapur" sambung Shino

"okey, thanks ya"

Dan suara Shino pun udah ga kedengeran lagi, berarti dia udah di kamar mandi. Btw kalo dipikir-pikir gimana caranya dia mandi ya? Nanti serangga di dalem badannya pada kebasahan dong, trus ntar koit, trus nanti Shino ga punya jutsu lagi dong. Eh tapi ada kemungkinan selese dia mandi, kacamatanya bakalan di buka, terus bisa liat matanya dong, tapi gimana kalo ternyata matanya kosong kan isinya serangga mlu, jangan-jangan selama ini matanya penuh sama serangga, trus kalo dibuka kacamatanya serangganya keluar ?? maygosh!! Serem banget dah! Trus dia kan juga pake baju ketutup mulu, berarti sekarang gua bisa liat badannya dong....

Tiba-tiba mukaku memerah (lagi untuk kesekian kalinya). Waaaaaa siaaal!! Kenapa mikir yang aneh-aneh sih! Kan Cuma pengen liat, siapa tau dia punya luka yang ga mau di liat sama orang, bukannya mau macem-macem. Mending gua minum coklatnya biar pikiran bisa jernih lagi. Aku pun ke dapur, dan mengambil secangkir coklat yang udah disiapkan sama Shino.

"Kiba...." bisik Shino dari belakang untuk kedua kalinya hari ini

"woooooaaaaa!!" aku berteriak saking kagetnya, apalagi setelah pikiran aneh tadi "S-shino cepet amat lu"

"ngapain lama-lama" jawabnya

Oh ya!! Dia pake kacamata ga ya? Jangan-jangan dia Cuma pake anduk doang! 'blush' lagi-lagi wajahku memerah setelah membayangkan Shino yang Cuma pake handuk di bagian bawahnya saja. Segera ku lihat Shino dari atas sampe bawah. Dan ternyata permisa----- dia pake kacamata dan udah pake baju, bajunya ketutup pula seperti biasanya. Huuuuuu....

"kenapa kamu Kiba? Kayanya dari tadi kamu aneh deh, kamu sakit?" tanya Shino dengan nada khawatir yang rada-rada jarang terdengar dari mulutnya

"ngga ko! Gua kan anak sehat, minumnya jamu buyung upik!"

"......." Shino ber-swt ria "ya udah kalo gitu, ayo makan"ajak Shino

Ini dia yang gua tunggu-tunggu.. MAKAN!! Akamaru juga keliatan seneng banget uh, buntutnya goyang-goyang kaya Inul. Tapi ternyata~

Semua makanan di mejanya berupa sayur-sayuran dan buah. Mana dagingnyaaaaa!!? Pas kuliat Akamaru, ternyata dia dapet daging kalengan khusus anjing!! Shinoooooo teganya dirimu!! Gua langsung aja marah-marah ga jelas sama Shino gara-gara ga ada daging. Shino Cuma menunjuk ke sebuah piring yang letaknya kedua dari sebelah kanan pake sendoknya.

Dan tampaklah salad daging (emang ada?!),isinya smoke beef dan kawan sayurnya tertata rapih di siram dengan mayonaise. Wuidiiiih!! Shino tau aja apa yang gua mau, walaupun sayurnya ga bakal gua makan hehehehe

Setelah dengan laknatnya makan salad smoke beef (tapi sayurnya ga di ambil) dan Shino juga menghabiskan surga saladnya, kami pun memutuskan untuk tidur. Tadinya aku ga mau nginep tapi ujan lebat banget, udah malem pula. Sebenernya sih buat seorang shinobi sehebat gua, hujan tuh ga masalah. Cuma males ujan-ujanan trus mandi lagi. Untungnya orang tua Shino lagi ada misi, jadi gua kaga perlu malu-malu anjing di rumah Shino.

Kita berdua menyiapkan futon di kamar Shino, Akamaru udah tidur duluan di deket futonku. Tidak lupa Shino mematikan lampu kamar.

"yeeeeey!! Ayo kita Bobo!!" ujarku sambil melemparkan diri ke futon. Shino hanya bergumam dan menempati futonnya.

Tapi mimpi ga dateng-dateng, udah 5 menit melek kagak bisa tidur. Mungkin gara-gara Shino tidur deket banget, apalagi pas mukaku menghadap ke arah Shino, masyallah itu mah kagak ada 5cm! Mau jadi apa guaaa?!! Akhirnya aku menyembunyikan mukaku ke bantal.

Sebenernya gua kenapa ya? Daritadi berasa abnormal. Sebenernya sih udah dari 3 hari yang lalu, sejak Shino menjilati luka gigitan serangga di pipi gua. Emang sembuh sih (sebenernya ga ngaruh) tapi darah malah jadi mendidih gitu! Atau jangan-jangan.... gua kena syndrom Shino!! Iya iya pasti itu!! Apalagi coba? atau mungkin gara-gara serangga yang gigit gua ya? Mungkin dia punya racun yang bisa buat orang jadi abnormal?? Kayaknya besok harus ketemu sama Sakura, siapa tau dia tau racun apa yang ada di badan aku...

Mungkin juga racunnya ngebuat aku jadi suka sama Shino! Yaa ampuuuuuun!! Kalo iya gimana dong! Kita kan temen, dan yang lebih penting lagi kita kan sama-sama cowo, mana bisa bikin anak! Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir lagi si Sasuke sama Naruto kan pacaran ya... terus yang mereka lakukan di toko tadi dah jadi bukti kuat. Mana ekstrim pula, jangan-jangan mereka udah melakukan 'itu' lagi ?! Emang mereka pikir si Naruto bisa bikin anak? Atau jangan-jangan karena dia kyubi jadi bisa punya anak? Enaknya, pengen deh bisa sama Shino.... WAAAAAAAAAAAA!! Ga jadi ga jadi!! Apa sih yang gua pikirin!

....

Muka tiba-tiba memerah

....

"puaaaaaaaaaah!!" aku mengangkat mukaku dari bantal dan mengambil napas sebanyak-banyaknya

"kenapa Kiba?" tanya Shino dengan suara pelan nan seksi, mungkin gara-gara masih ngantuk ya??

"kagak bisa napas gua!"jawabku

"lagian tidur kayak gitu"

"biarin suka-suk---- tunggu! Jadi daritadi kamu bangun?" tanyaku dengan mata terbelalak, jantung dag dig dug duuueeeeeeeeer daia!!

"siapa bilang aku tidur" jawab Shino dengan tampang dan suara datar

"d---kk----makanya buka kacamatamu dong, emang enak tidur sambil pake kacamata?"

"biasa aja"

"j-jadi dari tadi kamu liat dari awal sampe akhir?"

"mulai dari mukamu memerah terus nemplok di bantal, dah gitu badan ga bisa diem, kaki nendang-nendang, teriak 'waaaaaaaaaa' sampe akhirnya bangun"kata Shino sambil memperagakan semua gerakan yang kulakukan secara ga sadar tadi. Kontan mukaku langsung memerah. Berarti dia liat semua dong! Gimana kalo ternyata dia tau pikiranku!?

"Kiba.." panggil Shino

"a-appa?"

"kamu sakit ya?"

"ngga ko"

"kayanya dari tadi pagi ada yang aneh sama kamu"

"g-ga ada ko! Sueeer" kataku ngotot dengan suara gugup

"hmmm... kalo ada apa-apa bilang aja, kita kan partner. Kalau ga mau bicara sekarang juga gapapa, aku tunggu sampai kamu mau"

Mendengar kata-kata Shino membuat jantungku seakan berhenti, walau ga sampai mati. Jadi terharu, tumben si Shino ngomong hal manis kaya Cuma bisa senyum pada Shino.

Kita saling memandang di bawah cahaya bulan yang masuk dari sela-sela jendela kamar. Tidak ada suara kecuali suara dengkuran Akamaru dan alunan musik dari jangkrik di luar sana. Keheningan tersebut ga bertahan lama sampai akhirnya satu kecupan hangat mampir di bibirku selama 3 detik. Mataku terbelalak kaya lalat, bibirku ga bisa nutup, mau protes tapi badan jadi beku kaya kena kutukan Medusa. (paragraf yang lebay~)

"met tidur kiba" ucap Shino lalu kembali tidur, kali ini benar-benar tidur

Aku menyentuh birbiku yang sekarang anget-anget gimana gituh, dan tanpa sadar mataku ngeliatin Shino yang lagi tidur nyenyak.

"kayanya gua emang harus periksa ke Sakura, ampe berhalusinasi gini"

....END....

FINALLY!! Setelah ngalor ngidul kaga selesei-selesei, di ulang beberapa kali, di ubah sana-sini, akhirnya jadi juga!!  
udah ah aku ga mau periksa lagi, kalau ada yang salah mohon maap ya (_ _), mataku udah butek dari kemaren-kemaren, ngeliat layar komputer mataku jadi jereng.. satu kata buat ni fic : PUSING!

Maap buat Kiba, daku telat 3 hari ngucapin selametnya n nge-post ni fic.

Makasih Kion, dah ngedukung aku terus, ba nan juga, terus ba vai yang udah menepati janji ga bakal ngintip ni fic. Dan makasih juga buat kalian semua yang udah baca apalagi review cerita indang.


End file.
